hvetshranfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thảo luận Thành viên:Albugineous
Mình là Shieru-chan, hiện đang là bảo quản viên của Inazuma Eleven Wiki tiếng Việt. Nhận được lời yêu cầu giúp đỡ wiki của bạn Yatalu, Inazuma Eleven Wiki tiếng Việt của bọn mình đã đồng ý giúp đỡ phát triển wiki của bạn và Yatalu phiên bản tiếng Việt. Qua đây mình cũng qua chào hỏi bạn luôn và cùng mong hai wiki sẽ cùng giúp đỡ nhau phát triển trong thời gian sắp tới. Thân Shieru-chan (thảo luận) 06:01, ngày 25 tháng 3 năm 2013 (UTC) Là dshuynhduy Shieru-chan (thảo luận) 15:22, ngày 30 tháng 3 năm 2013 (UTC) Translation I have checked a translation and fixed it for you. Here is my translation: Hoan nghênh các bạn, chào mừng đến với Hvetshran Wiki tiếng Việt. Đây là wiki nói về bộ tộc Hvetshran. Đây là wiki được tạo ra bởi Yatalu với mục đích phục vụ cho trò chơi nhập vai. Hiện cậu ấy đang tạo ra từng danh sách của các bộ tộc khác nhau. Hvetshran Wiki còn có trên wiki của những ngôn ngữ khác nhau. Have fun, my friend :) Shieru-chan (thảo luận) 06:17, ngày 5 tháng 7 năm 2013 (UTC) Translate Here is my translation of your paragraph: The Wikia Language Brigade is a voluntary project by Wikia users to help translate their own and other Wikia communities in the many available languages. You can request translations from our Brigadeers (project members). Check out the project page to see which users translate to/from what languages, and leave your request on their talk page or message wall. Nhóm ngôn ngữ Wikia là một dự án được thực hiện bởi những người sử dụng dịch vụ Wikia để giúp đỡ chính họ và những cộng đồng Wikia ở ngôn ngữ khác trong việc dịch thuật. Bạn có thể yêu cầu việc dịch thuật từ nhóm này của chúng tôi (những người trực tiếp tham gia vào dự án này). Xin hãy xem những trang dự án để biết được những thành viên nào đang dịch sang/ hoặc từ ngôn ngữ nào, và để lại yêu cầu của bạn trên trang thảo luận thành viên hoặc tường tin nhắn của họ. Done, Hope it help you :) Shieru-chan (thảo luận) 10:54, ngày 27 tháng 7 năm 2013 (UTC) Translate part 2 Being Project Member: Advantages Fellow Brigadeers will prioritize your translation requests. You get your name "out there" and may attract contributors for your own wiki. Your effort will give chances to communities that need a helping hand. The Wikia Language Brigade can always use extra members! All you need to do to join, is putting your username and language level on the project page, under every language you are willing to translate. Any further questions? Contact the project leader.. Những lợi ích khi là thành viên của dự án: Những người nằm trong dự án ngôn ngữ wikia sẽ ưu tiên yêu cầu dịch thuật của bạn. Tên của bạn sẽ được hiện lên "tại dự án" và có thể thu hút những người đóng góp wiki đến với wiki của bạn. Qua đó tạo ra thông điệp rằng wiki của bạn cần sự giúp đỡ. Nhóm ngôn ngữ wiki luôn luôn có thể sử dụng thành viên dự bị của mình! Nếu bạn muốn gia nhập thì những gì bạn cần làm là ghi tên của mình và cấp độ ngôn ngữ trên trang dự án, và những ngôn ngữ mà bạn đang có ý địch dịch thuật. Có bất cứ thắc mắc nào xin hãy liện hệ người chỉ huy dự án này... Hopt this help :) Shieru-chan (thảo luận) 16:19, ngày 1 tháng 8 năm 2013 (UTC)